1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tape loading apparatus and more particularly to a high speed, precision machine for automatically cutting and winding a predetermined length of magnetic tape upon a cartridge spool and then splicing the ends of the wound tape together.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various devices have been used in the past to either automatically or semi-automatically wind magnetic tape onto the spools of containers of the types now commonly referred to as cassettes and cartridges. In loading tape into the latter type of container, which has a single spool upon which the length of tape is to be wound with its ends spliced together, special problems are encountered due to the fact that if the length of tape and the winding tension are not carefully controlled the cartridge may not operate in the intended manner. Furthermore, the spliced ends must be accurately aligned and precisely abutted together so as to avoid winding misalignment problems, excessive head wear due to abrasive particles carried by a faulty splice and splice destruction caused by frictional contact with various parts of the cartridge.
Prior art devices of the type mentioned above are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. B535,448; 3,495,782; 3,582,009; 3,637,153; 3,693,900; 3,677,505; 3,717,314; 3,717,923; 3,727,859; 3,737,358; 3,753,834; 3,770,551; 3,776,487; 3,787,270; 3,797,770; 3,814,343; 3,848,825; 3,888,480; and 3,940,080.
Although such prior art devices have been available for some time now none have found general acceptance for magnetic tape cartridge loading applications due to inherent limitations such as lack of application flexibility, lack of precision control, unsuitableness for fully automatic assembly application, lack of dependability and sundry other disabilities and disadvantages.